Skarmory
Skarmory (スカーモリー, Sukāmorī) is a dual Steel/Flying-type Armor Bird Pokémon that is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. Apperance :Voice actor: Tom Wayland (both English and Japanese) Skarmory are tall birds with long necks and legs. They have red feathers under sheaths that cover their very sharp wings. Their skin and feathers are solid because they live and are raised in very harsh conditions. Their nests are usually found in thorn bushes, where continual scratching of their skin will eventually harden it into an iron-like state. Skarmory, like most Steel-type Pokémon, are silver-gray except for their red feathers, yellow eyes, and metallic-blue neck, talons, and tail. Their feet have three toes on them, two in front and one in back, and their tail has hooked ends. Skarmory also possess a pointed, triangular crest on their head and, although they are otherwise birdlike, several teeth in their lower jaw. Their wings are actually hollow, despite their appearance, allowing them to travel up to 180 mph (300 km/h). These wings can also be moved at separate instances, as demonstrated in Skarmory's Unova Generation sprites. Its height is 5'07" and weight is 111.3 lbs. Gallery Special abilities Despite being covered in extremely durable armor, Skarmory are surprisingly swift in flight, and their feathers are sharp enough to be used as blades. Behavior Skarmory are highly territorial and will attack anyone who threatens them. They also choose to build their nests out of sharp brambles. Skarmory's steel wings become tattered and bashed in from repeated battles, but once a year the battered wings grow back completely, restoring the cutting edges to a pristine state. Habitat Skarmory like to live in tough terrain, often near volcanic areas in Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova and mountains in Johto. There have also been sightings of this Pokémon in the deserts of Orre. They always build their nests in thorns and brambles. This ensures their offspring's safety, as no other Pokémon can get near and their offspring's skin will be scratched until it is hard like its parents'. Diet Major appearances Skarmory made its anime debut in Hot Matches! It belonged to a Trainer named Miki, who was looking to battle any Fire-type Pokémon. She used it to battle Brock's Vulpix and Ash's Cyndaquil. Meowth and Wobbuffet had their food stolen by a Skarmory in Camp Pikachu. A Skarmory kidnapped May and dumped her in a Forbidden Forest in Grass Hysteria!. Winona's Skarmory was in Who's Flying Now?. She was letting people take rides on it during the Feather Festival. A Skarmory kidnapped an Azumarill in Pikachu's Summer Festival. It later battled May's Combusken. In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Team Go-Getters out of the Gate!, a Skarmory kidnapped Pikachu and Pichu. Team Go-Getters battled it and eventually managed to save the two Electric rodents. After the battle, the Skarmory claimed to have no memory of the event, although the reason for this is unknown. Charmander guessed that "maybe Skarmory bumped its head." Barry owns a Skarmory, which he used in his battle against Paul in Casting a Paul on Barry! at the Lily of the Valley Conference. It was able to use Spikes, but was easily defeated by Paul's Magmortar. Other Minor appearances A Skarmory appeared in Around the Whirlpool as part of Brock's example. Attila owned a Skarmory in The Legend of Thunder!. Skarmory was one of the Steel-type Pokémon that were picking on a wild Torkoal in All Torkoal, No Play. Multiple Skarmory appeared in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew as part of the feuding armies. Three of them attacked Sir Aaron and his Pidgeot. May's Squirtle defeated a Skarmory during the Mulberry Contest in Going for Choke!. Several Skarmory appeared in Steeling Peace of Mind! and Saving the World From Ruins!. Taylor's Skarmory appeared in Pursuing a Lofty Goal! as one of the participants of the PokéRinger competition. Several Skarmory appeared in Pillars of Friendship!, under the command of J's henchmen. A Skarmory appeared in the opening scenes of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. Pokédex entry Skarmory, Armor Bird Pokémon. Skarmory's body is covered with a steel-like armor, and can fly at speeds of over 100 mph. (300 km/h). Because Skarmory nests in briers and is constantly scratched by thorns, its wings become razor sharp. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Steel-type Pokémon Category:Flying-type Pokémon Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Category:Gray-colored Pokémon Category:Red-colored Pokémon Category:Johto Pokémon Category:Non-Evolution Pokémon Category:Flying group Pokémon Category:Body style 09 Pokémon